Angel of Decay
Angel of Decay Vital Statistics Large Undead Hit Dice: 26d12 plus 29 (198 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fl y 50 ft. (poor) Armor Class: 28 (–1 size, +2 Dex, +13 natural,+4 defl ection), touch 15, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +13/+35 Attack: Claw +21 melee (2d6+18)* Full Attack: 2 claws +21 melee (2d6+18) plus 2 wing slams +16 melee (1d6+11) plus rotting touch* Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Rotting aura, rotting touch Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/adamantine and magic, darkvision 60 ft., spell resistance 24, undead traits, unholy grace Saves: Fort +14, Ref +18, Will +26 Abilities: Str 37, Dex 14, Con —, Int 20, Wis 20, Cha 18 Skills: Concentration +29, Diplomacy +6, Hide +18, Knowledge (Arcana) +29, Listen +29, Move Silently +26, Search +29, Sense Motive +29, Spellcraft +31, Spot +29, Survival +5 (+7 following tracks) Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Toughness, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Toughness Environment: Any land and underground Organisation: Solitary Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 27–36 HD (Large); 37–63 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — *Includes adjustments for Power Attack feat Description A repulsive, extremely tall, humanlike creature with long, rotting wings and peeling flesh, this monstrosity continually sheds rivulets of filth and decay, creating a pool of rot in which it stands. A mockery of a true angel, an angel of decay may appear similar to an angelic outsider only by happenstance, not design. It is an undead creature that is powered by decay. When a healthy creature softens, crumbles, and liquefies in death, an indefinable essence wafts away like putrid steam off stagnant beach sand. This decomposing flesh radiates an essential energy in its dissipation, and an angel of decay can extract the power resident therein. An angel of decay stands about 9 feet tall and weighs between 500 and 700 pounds. Angels of decay speak Common and Abyssal. Combat An angel of decay prefers to wade into combat, literally, since when it touches down, it produces a constantly renewing pool of liquid corruption. An angel of decay normally attacks using its Power Attack feat, taking a –5 penalty on its attack rolls and gaining a +5 bonus on damage rolls. Rotting Aura (Su): '''When the creature is not flying, rivulets of vile corruption stream from an angel of decay’s body, constantly regenerating and renewing a pool of odiferous rot all around the creature. An angel of decay’s pool of rot is a 15-foot-radius spread. Any corporeal creature standing on the ground within that area must make a DC 24 Reflex saving throw each round or take 5d6 points of damage (half that on a successful save) as its flesh begins to succumb to decay. The creature must also succeed on a subsequent DC 24 Will saving throw (regardless of whether it succeeds on the first save) or be nauseated for 1 round. In each round that a creature takes damage from an angel of decay’s rotting aura, the angel of decay heals 5 points of damage per victim. '''Rotting Touch (Su): An angel of decay that hits a single foe with more than one attacks in a round rots its opponent’s flesh. This effect automatically deals an extra 1d6+6 points of damage and heals the angel of decay of 5 points of damage. Unholy Grace (Su): An angel of decay adds its Charisma modifier as a bonus on all its saving throws and as a deflection bonus to its Armor Class. (The statistics block already reflects these bonuses.) Category:Monster